The Sin in the Sisterhood
The Sin in the Sisterhood is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of Bones. Summary Cam is frustrated when Paul is late for their date, but at least he has a good excuse: delivering a baby. Paul suggests they go out for coffee later but Cam is called on to investigate a new case. The body of a male in his early 40s is found in a cornfield. There is evidence of a gunshot wound in his chest. The gunshot wound suggests that the victim was shot at close range, but there's no trace of a bullet, which suggests that the victim wasn't shot in the field. Meanwhile Cam seeks out advice about Paul from Booth. Booth tells her that she should cut Paul a break. If they really like each other, they can make their relationship work no matter what. Brennan realizes that the victim had a very healthy sex life. The victim is identified as Ed Samuel. Booth and Brennan visit Ed's family: his wife Maryann, her sisters Beth and Carol, their father Dan, and Ed's eleven children. Brennan suspects that the children may be congenitally deformed, since they all seem to be around the same age. She then discovers that they all have different mothers. Ed was a polygamist, and Beth and Carol were his wives as well. Booth speaks to Dan, the father. He explains how Ed and Maryann met at church when they were teenagers and hit it off. Ed and Maryann married, but then a few years later Ed wanted to marry her sister Beth as well. Dan believes his daughters now have harder lives since they're polygamists. The wives had a schedule set up, where they had specific days to spend with Ed. Angela isn't sure why a man would want three wives, though Brennan points out that it might be because he wanted a lot of kids. Meanwhile, Cam is shooting off guns to test ballistics, despite the bullet not being found yet. Cam just wants to take out her frustration with Paul through the guns. Wendell points out that there is a perimortem bruise on Ed's pelvis as well as some trauma to his jaw. Plant particulates on the body belong to a pecan tree. Sweets speaks to pecan farmer Pete Mill, and he certainly has motive to possibly murder Ed. Booth finds out that Maryann filed for divorce from Ed fairly recently. Maryann confesses that she didn't tell her sisters about the divorce because she wanted to make sure Ed was being taken care of. The reason for the divorce: she found out Ed was having an affair. The particulates on the body are pecan shells which have been digested and turned rock hard. Hodgins decides that he has to go and feed pecans to different animals in order to figure out what actually digested the pecan. Cam also discovers that Ed was exposed to high levels of radium, which caused the damage to his jaw. Sweets speaks with Heather, a grad student who's been tutoring Ed's son in chemistry. She has access to radium salt in her lab, and that supply has recently disappeared. Techs find the radium salt in the Samuel home, and Carol confesses that the salt is hers. She was poisoning Ed to spend more time with him. Later Paul arrives at the lab and finds Cam continuing her ballistics tests. They talk about their relationship and whether they can save it. He says that he's reserved a table at the Founding Fathers for 8pm. When Cam points out that she's in the middle of a case, Paul says that it's okay if he gets stood up. Brennan realizes that the killer must have kneeled on the victim's pelvis, which caused the bruising. Hodgins finds out that the animal that digested the pecans was a turkey. Dan, the sisters' father, owns a turkey farm. The bullet is eventually found on Dan's property. Dan wanted to punish Ed for cheating on his daughters. Cam and Paul have their date at the Founding Fathers. Meanwhile Booth and Brennan discuss Ed, with Booth pointing out that Ed did not love his wives equally, and must have loved Maryann the most. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast * Paul Lidner - Elon Gold * Dan Lambert - George Gerdes * Maryann Samuel - Michelle Joyner * Carol Samuel - Laura Regan * Beth Samuel - Kiersten Lyons * Peter Mill - Christopher Douglas Reed * Heather Lakefish - Teresa Castillo Featured Music * "Aotearoa" - Minuit * "The Rock And The Tide" - Joshua Radin Notes I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6